


Winning His Heart

by Lukahiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other, every one is here tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukahiro/pseuds/Lukahiro
Summary: Who will win Kageyama's heart? Oikawa Tooru? Miya Atsumu?





	1. Oikawa Tooru

I can't believe that Karasuno won Shiratorizawa. Tobio-chan I hope you don't believe that you can beat me because I will get stronger and better; Once I'm better than you I'm going to make you fall in love with me. 

"Oikawa! Stop spacing out in the middle of practice!" Iwa-chan screamed from the other side of the court.

"I'm not spacing out Iwa-chan!" I complain. I saw him grab the ball that was the closest to him and throw it in my direction. I caught it just in time before it got a chance to hit my face. "Try even harder next time, Iwa!" (A/n sorry I watch the dub) 

"Shut up shittykawa or else I'll go over there and hit you myself!"

"Yeah, yeah," I sigh still thinking of my precious junior that will soon be mine.


	2. Miya Atsumu

Well isn't that fun. Kageyama Tobio a 1st year and a setter tossed to air. Tobio-kun is quite handsome and is or might be the youngest in this gym. Can't believe that he already has me interested in him.

"All good, it was your first time anyway," Komori said.

"Sorry about that. It's a habit." The navy blue-eyed boy apologized as I watched from the other side of the net.

I let out a small laugh.You are quite spectacular Tobio-kun. My eyes are set on you only and so is my heart. Kageyama Tobio, I'm going to make you mine.


	3. 1

I watch as the ball slowly touches the court even though it didn't. I Still had to catch my breath. Sweat was running down my face same goes to the boy I like that's on the other side of the net.

I hear yelling coming from the other side. The yells keep getting louder as they reach the Karasuno duo. As see how all the member tackle down Tobio-kun and his partner, I never saw a smile form.

"I see that we were having too much fun, 'Tsumu" My twin brother informs me.

"Yeah, we did, 'Samu," I say then try my hardest to catch my breath.

"THANK YOU!!" My team and Karasuno's team shout.

I was the first one in my team to get close to the net. While Kageyama was already there. I shook his hand first. I was surprised at how soft it was even though he spiked and served with them. "I'll see you later, I guess, Tobio-kun," I gripped his hand tightly for a mere second thinking that he will not feel it.

-

-

-

"'Tsumu," I heard 'Samu say from his side of the room.

It's been a few weeks since the tournament and at the end, Karanuno High School won all there matches. I still haven't confessed to Tobio-kun. I was supposed to meet up with him today but I don't want to."'Tsumu," 'Samu threw his bed pillow at me.

"What?" I groan.

"Don't you have a date with your precious, Tobio-kun~?" He said sing-song way.

"It's not a date," I say bluntly.

"You want it to be a date?" He asked out of nowhere.

I got up from my bed and looked at 'Samu wide-eyed. "Where the hell did you get that idea from? I just don't want to go, is all." I look down at my feet who were protected by some black short socks.

"I can go in your place if you want," He got his phone out and his earbuds. "He probably won't tell that it's me," He put his earbuds on and plays his playlist while trying to fall asleep.

I just leave the room and going downstairs. I look at the time and see that I'm late.

I quickly put my shoes and coat on then leave. I run all the way towards the train station not even stopping to catch my breath. It's cold I think to myself. I can't believe I'm making Tobio-kun wait for me it this temperature.

"I...made...it..." I say while the train door closes behind me.

 

 

Oikawa POV

I walk out of the store and see Tobio-chan waiting in front of the train station. His nose and mouth are covered by his navy blue scarf while his ears are red due to the coldness. I got to say I can look at him all day and never be tired of him. "Yahoo~, Tobio-chan~" I wave while I walk towards his direction.

I see his head turn my direction and see him opens his mouth." Oikawa-san.." He mumbled.

"Who are you waiting for?" I ask waiting impatiently for his answer. He looks like he is having trouble finding the right words to use but he finally answers.

"I'm waiting for a friend," He looks at the station. "But it looks like he's running late." He looks down.

"Instead of waiting for him in the cold why don't we go inside the cafe and grab something warm," I recommended him.

"Oikawa-san, are you feeling well? You're never this nice to me?" Tobio asked with wide eyes showing his blue and a few purple shades in his eyes. His face is a few centimeters away from me. I can feel my face getting hotter so I push away gently. "Y-yeah! I'm fine!" I cover my face with my right hand. "Let's go," I grabbed his surprisingly warm hand and head to the closest cafe there was.

-

-

-

"here are your guy's order! Dou you wish for something else?" The waitress askes us.

"No, this is fine. Thank you" I said causing her to blush then she left. Sadly for her, I'm not interested in no one else but the boy that is sitting in front of me.

"You didn't have to do this you know.." Kageyama looked out the window and looked at the train station.

"You looked cold," I take a sip of my hot cocoa.

"I was fine," He looked at me.

"Mmm sure," I said looking at the single slice of strawberry cake setting between us.

"I'm not-" I stuff his mouth with a piece of the cake to stop him talking. He was shocked but ate the cake that was in his mouth.

"Let's go....," I said getting bored of this. Kageyama looked at me shocked. "What?" I asked.

"We just got here," He stated.

"So?"

"Don't you want to finish your drink?"

"No, it's fine," I put my coat on and grabbed Kageyama's including his scarf. "Let's go" I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out of the shop.

"Oikawa-"

I cover the both of us with Kageyama's coat since he didn't have a chance to put it on and kissed him on the lips. He had his eyes open the whole time even when I parted my lips from him. "Sorry," I say taking my leave. I didn't even notice that I still had his scarf on my right hand but it was too late to return it to him.

Kageyama POV

"Oikawa-san!!" I yell but he doesn't stop walking away from me. There's barely anybody outside at this hour so I didn't care if I yelled.

"Tobio-kun?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see who the voice belonged to and saw Miya-san. His eyes were wide open but then they turn to a pained look.

"Miya-san...."


End file.
